


Red Pants Monday

by Glory1863



Category: MASH (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, AU, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Red Pants Monday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Facing the prospect of a long day in the OR, Captain John Watson decides to try a colleague’s method for handling stress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Pants Monday

**Author's Note:**

> I'd seen stories of the "Red Pants Monday" genre, but I never thought I'd write one, but then the oldies TV station in my area began running a particular ad for MASH. Well, they just sort of seemed to go together. Hope you enjoy.

After 12 hours as duty surgeon, Captain John Watson was in the mess tent enjoying a mug of tea and a roast beef sandwich while idly eavesdropping on Captain “Hawkeye” Pierce as he chatted with a reporter at the next table.

“How do you handle the stress?  What do you do to keep sane?” the reporter asked.

“I wear my underwear on the outside to see if anybody notices,” Pierce replied.

Watson choked on his tea.  “Hot,” he mumbled behind his hand when they looked over at him.  Pierce smirked.

Back in the Swamp, Watson dug the pants out of the bottom of his kit.  They’d been a birthday gift from his sister on his first overseas deployment.  Christ!  Harry must have been pissed as newts when she’d bought them.

When would he wear them?  On a date?  If he were with a woman in that state of undress, his mind wouldn’t be on explaining to her why he was wearing bright red pants with the Union Jack across his arse.

The next morning Watson awoke to Radar’s announcement:  “Big city hospital ER on a Saturday night has been rescheduled for this morning.  Incoming wounded 10 minutes out.”

“Sod it!”  Watson dressed hurriedly and pulled the patriotic pants on over the bottoms of his scrubs.

Pierce laughed heartily.  “John, nice BVDs!”


End file.
